My little Teaser
by Haganemaru
Summary: Un petit recueil qui s'ouvre pour des teaser de fiction qui se feront un jour, les résumés de ces fictions sont à l'intérieur. HPDMHP
1. Other World

**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Tamaki

**Genre** : UR/Angst/DarkHarry/Dimensional Travel

**Pairing** : HPDM

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling est la propriétaire et la créatrice de Harry Potter, merci à elle.

**Résumé** : [Teaser] Une lueur étincela dans le regard de Draco qui baissa le visage en souriant en coin. Un Harry Potter à pervertir et amener du côté sombre. « Je vais t'expliquer… Harry. »

** Note 1 **: Réponse au défi de Kumfu « Music ». Il fallait donc faire une fic/OS/Teaser de fic sur une musique donnée (ou choisie). J'ai choisi ma musique qui dure 2 minutes 21 en tout. C'est **normalement**, la durée de lecture de ce teaser à l'une de mes futures fictions. La scène n'apparaîtra pas telle quelle dans ladite fiction, mais c'est un point de vue qui aurait pu être absent.

**Note informative** : Cette fic sera faite un jour (si si, j'ai bon espoir) et fait partie d'une gamme dite « Et si »… donc, « Et si, DarkHarry ». Je ne peux pas vraiment vous spoiler la fic (et donc, vous la raconter) mais je peux mettre le résumé de celle-ci :

« En 7ème année, victime de la mauvaise humeur de son meilleur ami, Harry tombe dans le chaudron plein d'une potion censée montrer une version de soi alternative… aussi, quand Harry se relève en soumettant Ron au doloris, Rogue, Draco et les autres comprennent assez vite que la version alternative du sauveur est loin d'être « bonne ». Un test qui devait durer quelques secondes - le temps de trois gouttes de potion sur la peau - se changera en enfer pour beaucoup d'étudiants sous le regard intrigué et vite subjugué des Serpentard. »

**Musique** : Resident Evil, Main thème

Bref, sur ce…

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy attendait, comme tous les autres Mangemorts, il patientait dans l'antichambre du maître. Son regard gris et brillant passa sur plusieurs visages haineux et hautains de certains de ses anciens « camarades » de maison ou d'anciens Mangemorts.<p>

Puis, la porte du fond s'ouvrit lentement, attirant tous les regard et il entra. Le pas lent et la capuche remontée sur le crâne donnaient une pesanteur à la pièce qui lui semblait délicieuse. Un frisson le parcourut alors que son regard dévorait malgré lui la haute silhouette mince qui lui faisait face. Il le connaissait pourtant par cœur, l'ayant de nombreuse fois parcouru des lèvres et des mains mais cela ne changerait jamais, l'attraction serait toujours aussi forte.

Une main pâle aux longs doigts fins vint repousser la capuche vers l'arrière, dévoilant un visage mâle et attirant. Le nez droit et fin rehaussait la mâchoire carrée. Des cheveux noirs et longs croulaient sur sa nuque, voilant la douceur crémeuse de celle-ci d'un nuage doux. Le regard vert perçant et brûlant de désir se plongea dans le sien alors que Harry Potter venait à ses côtés, prenant le siège principal et tous s'agenouillèrent devant lui.

Une moue amusée se dessina sur son visage alors que Harry fixait avec un regard attentif les regards, les expressions des visages de ses « fidèles » lorsqu'ils se relevèrent… et ce fut le rictus méprisant de Maxime Goyle, le cousin de Gregory ayant étudié à Durmstrang, pour Draco qui attira l'attention du brun et – par retour –, celle du blond qui se vit lancer un rictus dégouté par l'autre homme avant qu'un doloris ne l'atteigne.

Il n'existait qu'une chose capable de faire agir Harry Potter avant la parole, c'était de mépriser son compagnon.

Le doloris prenait des proportions inquiétantes, la salle vibrait sous les cris sous le regard neutre du maître. Le menton nonchalamment posé sur la paume de sa main gauche, la droite tendue vers Goyle allongé sur le sol à se cambrer de douleur, Harry appréciait malgré tout le mouvement de main de Draco dans son dos, lui indiquant de laisser tomber le sortilège.

Après un soupir, se demandant pourquoi son corps le brûlait à ce point, Harry se redressa, regardant devant lui Severus Rogue qui le fixait avec un rictus amusé et un sourcil levé avant de hausser les épaules.

Draco retint un gloussement quand il sentit Harry hausser les épaules de façon négligente avant de froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils. La chaleur qui montait du côté de son compagnon inquiétait de plus en plus le blond, surtout avec la lourde odeur du cranson officinal qui se dégageait de lui, utilisé habituellement pour les potions touchant le psychisme de l'individu. Il le regarda fermer les yeux un instant en frissonnant avant qu'il ne les rouvre…

Et Draco se raidit, conscient que l'étincelle d'innocence présente dans le regard de Harry avait disparu depuis son emprisonnement à ses quatorze ans, que sa crispation à la vue de Rogue s'était totalement dissoute quand Black avait décidé d'officialiser sa folie à celle du professeur de Potions. Il regarda comme il se mordillait la lèvre du bas et décida d'agir vite, se penchant sur son oreille avant de murmurer un « Agis normalement et tout se passera bien, Harry » qui le fit encore une fois se raidir en levant discrètement son regard vert écarquillé vers Draco.

Même corps, même homme, mais pas la même âme, un innocent dans le monde créé par son Harry…

- Partez ! ordonna Draco.

- Pour qui te prends-tu, Malfoy ! hurla un Mangemort nouvellement « promu ».

Cri qui amena le regard de Harry vers lui. Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi l'autre homme, alors qu'il se doutait qu'il n'était pas « son » Harry, se levait de son trône, la baguette tendue et s'avançait vers le Mangemort qui blêmissait. Le brun pencha la tête vers la droite avant de susurrer un « Doloris » langoureux.

Malgré tout, Draco frémit en regardant comment l'autre homme en noir chutait à son tour avant d'être libéré du sortilège par le maître qui les dévisagea de façon hautaine avant de se détourner sans un regard pour eux, juste un « obéissez » rauque et légèrement tremblant.

Tous partirent sauf Draco et Harry… celui-ci fixait avec horreur sa main avant de regarder Draco Malfoy avec inquiétude et malaise, se demandant sûrement pourquoi son corps avait semblé agir seul, et chuchota un « Où suis-je, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Malfoy ? » qui lui confirma son impression…

Cet Harry Potter était encore « pur » pour le moment… innocent de ce que son Harry est… un ancien détenu d'Azkaban, meurtrier de bon nombre de sorciers, vainqueur de Voldemort… et également, Mage noir à sa suite.

Une lueur étincela dans le regard de Draco qui baissa le visage en souriant en coin. Un Harry Potter à pervertir et amener du côté sombre.

« Je vais t'expliquer… Harry. »

* * *

><p><strong>:D Fin du Teaser…<strong>

**Donc, comme promis, cette fic sera faite… mais quand ? Ça, je ne saurais dire…**

** j'espère que ça plaira :P**


	2. End of Silence

**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Tamaki

**Genre** : UR/Hurt-Confort/Humour/PostPoudlard pour Harry et Draco

**Pairing** : DMHPDM

**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling est la propriétaire et la créatrice de Harry Potter, merci à elle.

**Résumé** : [Teaser] Suite à une demande de Scorpius Malfoy, SJ Potter accepte de lui « offrir » le temps d'une composition musicale quelques souvenirs. Ainsi, Scorpius put vraiment découvrir ce qu'aimait réellement son ami… ou qui aimait-il vraiment.

**Note 1 **: Réponse au défi de Kumfu « Music ». Il fallait donc faire une fic/OS/Teaser de fic sur une musique donnée (ou choisie). J'ai choisi ma musique qui dure 6 minutes 42 en tout. C'est **normalement**, la durée de lecture de ce teaser à l'une de mes futures fictions, tout dépend de la durée de lecture de la personne. La scène n'apparaîtra pas dans la fiction, ce serait « une scène coupée au montage », elle sera évoquée mais pas visible.

**Note informative** : Cette fic sera faite un jour et sera en trois volets. Ce Teaser fait partie du troisième volet. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous spoiler la fic (et donc, vous la raconter) mais je peux mettre le résumé de celle-ci :

« Harry ferait tout pour le bonheur de son compagnon, Draco Malfoy… tout, même à tout risquer pour lui offrir ce qu'il désire. Pourtant, Lucius Malfoy n'accepte toujours pas sa présence aux côtés de son fils et œuvre à succès pour leur rupture. Après des propos aussi insupportables qu'inoubliables, Harry quitte l'Angleterre, partant avec le « cadeau » tant voulu. »

**Musique** : Ludovico Einaudi - Divenire.

Bref, sur ce…

* * *

><p>SJ soupira, roulant la tête sur la nuque en entendant le piano résonner autour de lui. Scorpius lui avait bien dit que cela le déconcentrerait au début mais il n'arrivait pas à se laisser suffisamment aller pour que la magie de l'instrument de musique puisse faire « voir » à son ami les souvenirs qui lui venaient.<p>

« Respire à fond SJ, visualise mentalement ce que tu aimes le plus et ferme les yeux, la magie va faire seule le travail… normalement.

- Normalement ? » marmonna SJ en rouvrant une paupière, regardant son blond d'ami ricaner derrière la surface noire du piano à queue.

Respirant à fond, SJ se décontracta peu à peu sur son coussin, laissant son corps s'alanguir et s'appuyer plus confortablement contre le piano. Les notes de musique semblaient résonner en lui, l'encourageant muettement à montrer à Scorpius ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il aimait le plus…

Et le visage de son Papa s'incrusta en lui comme une baffe. SJ savait depuis toujours qu'il avait un très petit syndrome de complexe d'Œdipe envers son Papa, pas de là à tuer son compagnon - Fitz était très sympathique - mais à l'aimer et vouloir le protéger plus que la normale, bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin.

Harry… Papa… ses yeux verts si doux sur lui, son amour débordant, son sourire rayonnant envers lui, les rires qu'ils partageaient, la douce folie qui le submergeait quand venaient les vacances et qu'il rejoignait leur maison sur la plage à Norfolk pour deux semaines ou plus pendant l'été, quand il avait son Papa rien que pour lui…

« Continue SJ, ça marche ! » souffla Scorpius.

SJ sourit en coin, conscient que le blond était véritablement une boule de nerfs depuis qu'il avait accepté de lui « offrir » ça, ces scènes impossibles à décrire issues de sa mémoire, scènes que, parfois, il était trop jeune pour se rappeler vraiment…

Son Papa… La maison… les rires, la musique préférée de son Papa, sa douce folie, les câlins…

Son Papa.

... ... ...

« C'est le beau bébé à son Papa, pas vrai ? » roucoula Harry en se penchant vers un SJ bébé, allongé les fesses nues sur la table à langer de la grande salle de bain.

La scène fit rougir SJ de gêne à l'idée de présenter ses fesses à Scorpius qui ricana. Les yeux verts de Harry Potter étaient cernés, SJ se doutait maintenant que c'était dû à la dépression que son Papa avait subie après son accouchement et au début de la « vie à deux » avec lui.

Le sourire pourtant rayonnant, Harry Potter embrassait le petit bidon d'un SJ gazouillant devant lui, mordillant son poing avec application en regardant l'adulte gagatiser sur lui.

« Tu t'en fiches de ce que je te dis, hein ? rigola Harry en enfilant une couche au bébé et en le rhabillant. Fils indigne va !

- Da !

- Ouais « da ! » tu m'en diras tant ! Tu veux manger quoi ce midi ? Tu as le choix entre lait, lait et lait…

- Heu ! gazouilla SJ en agitant légèrement son poing au-dessus de lui avant de le remettre en bouche.

- « Da » et « Heu », je ne suis pas sûr qu'on va avoir de longues conversations nous deux », soupira Harry en reprenant son fils, le tenant avec une main derrière sa tête, embrassant le bébé sur le front en sortant de la salle d'eau.

... ... ...

« Allez bébé, tu peux le faire !

- Papapapa !

- Oui, Papa regarde… »

Sur ces mots, les deux « visiteurs » se retrouvèrent devant une autre scène, plus tard, un SJ de presque un an qui s'accrochait à une chaise pour essayer de marcher alors que Harry se trouvait en face de lui, les bras tendus en l'appelant. Les cernes du jeune homme s'étaient estompés et il avait changé de lunettes, ayant maintenant une monture plus fine et rectangulaire. SJ et Scorpius regardèrent en souriant malgré eux les grimaces et entendirent les encouragements de Harry pour faire venir le bébé à lui.

« Papapa ! cria Bébé-SJ en faisant un pas et regardant son Papa d'un air renfrogné.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, minus ! Tu vas marcher, je le sais, je le sens, allez, bouge tes rikiki fesses ! »

Scorpius éclata de rire en entendant ça, donnant à SJ des envies de meurtre. Le jeune Serpentard soupira en se voyant fléchir les genoux sous les « nonnonnonnon » de son Papa et se laisser tomber à genoux pour se précipiter à quatre pattes vers l'adulte qui cria faussement de peur en reculant d'un air affolé.

« Par Godric, sauvez-moi ! s'écria-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos, le bébé en profita aussitôt pour essayer de lui grimper dessus avec de petits rires. Noooon, un fauve va me mang… Eww, vous me bavez dessus Sirius James Potter ! N'avez-vous aucune honte de baver sur votre Papa ? demanda Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux outrés avant de sourire largement et d'enlacer son fils. Je t'aime mon bébé ».

... ... ...

SJ ricana malgré lui à la scène suivante, intriguant Scorpius qui le regarda un instant avant de s'en retourner vers Harry et le jeune homme aux courts cheveux châtain et aux stupéfiants yeux bleu ciel qui semblait le draguer. Le jeune Malfoy regarda le petit SJ de trois ans gardant les bras croisés et la moue boudeuse aux pieds de l'ancien Gryffondor qui rit une nouvelle fois à un propos de l'autre homme.

« Voudriez-vous aller boire un verre avec moi ? proposa celui qui deviendrait le compagnon de son Papa, Jared Fitzgerald.

- J'ai un enfant…

- C'est pour ça que j'ai dit « vous », répondit avec un sourire charmeur Fitz.

Harry rit encore une fois, la main passant dans les cheveux noirs de son fils, longeant la mèche blonde, presque blanche, qu'il possédait encore maintenant. Les yeux verts se baissèrent vers lui et SJ comprit qu'il regardait plutôt la mèche blonde que son fils et Harry soupira doucement.

« D'acc… SJ ! s'écria Harry, horrifié en voyant son fils s'accrocher à la jambe du jeune homme lui faisant face en le mordant férocement, profitant du fin short de Fitz pour atteindre la peau.

- Aaah… il me trouve à son goût le petit, gémit le marine en se frottant la cuisse après que Harry ait récupéré son fils.

- Je suis… mais vraiment désolé… c'est la première fois qu'il réagit comme ça !

- Pour vous faire pardonner, venez prendre un verre avec moi… tous les deux…

- Vous désirez encore me payer un verre ? s'étonna Harry. Même après ça ?

- Non, vous me paierez un verre ! » corrigea Fitz avec un grand sourire.

Harry rit une nouvelle fois, les joues rouges alors que le petit SJ serrait ses bras autour du cou de son Papa, fusillant du regard son « rival » d'un air glacial et hautain. La main de Harry vint lui caresser la nuque et il posa son visage dans son cou, soupirant doucement de plaisir.

C'était **son** Papa…

... ... ...

« Dis papa… Je n'ai pas de maman moi ? »

Dès que la question fusa, SJ se crispa, alors que Scorpius observait en silence la scène.

Elle se déroulait calmement, un matin de décembre avant Noël. Le petit SJ de sept ans regardait avec intérêt son papa qui le fixait avec un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres. Ils étaient tous les trois – Fitz, Papa et lui – dans le salon, face à la cheminée quand il avait demandé ça. Jared avait regardé Harry et lui avait souri doucement pour l'encourager, l'embrassant et décoiffant d'une main SJ avant de partir pour sa base à Virginia Beach. Son navire devait appareiller l'après-midi même, se souvint SJ, et Fitz aurait aimé rester avec eux bien que cela soit impossible.

« SJ… tu sais que tu es sorcier, pas vrai ? commença délicatement Harry.

- Oui. Et ça doit rester un secret entre Fitz, moi et toi.

- Toi et moi, corrigea machinalement Harry. Eh bien, chez les sorciers, les Papa peuvent porter des bébés.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria SJ en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais… il est où mon Papa si tu es ma Maman ?

- Alors, d'une, répliqua Harry en tirant son fils contre lui et fermant les yeux, je ne suis pas une « Maman » mais un Papa, je suis un homme aux dernières nouvelles. Et de deux… de deux… »

La voix un peu tremblante de Harry sembla faire souffrir SJ comme jamais, Scorpius regarda l'air un peu torturé de son ami qui fixait la scène sans un mot. Harry Potter enlaça fermement son fils, le serrant contre lui en lui cachant un peu son visage, enfoui dans ses cheveux noirs.

« De deux, ton Père est en Angleterre… il est… tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre », souffla Harry doucement.

... ... ...

Scorpius se doutait que ce qu'il voyait était le « SJ » qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui. Le brun devait avoir dans les neuf ans et lisait très calmement « Poudlard, toute une histoire » malgré un regard intrigué du compagnon de Harry posé sur lui. L'homme l'avait déjà approché en lui demandant pourquoi cet intérêt sachant qu'il devrait aller à Salem, l'école sorcière américaine. Mais SJ avait secoué la tête en fronçant les sourcils, faisant partir Fitz qui s'éloigna vers Harry, posté derrière son ordinateur à travailler, un téléphone à l'oreille.

« Bébé… Pourquoi le nain lit un livre sur Poudlard ? Il ne devait pas aller à Salem à ses onze ans ?

- Il désire aller à Poudlard… comme moi, soupira doucement Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être pour se rapprocher de ses racines ? » proposa Harry en regardant son fils.

SJ – l'ado – eut un rictus hautain en observant la scène, « se rapprocher de ses racines », effectivement. Scorpius le regarda en silence et ne dit rien.

... ... ...

Alors qu'ils ignoraient sa présence sur le pas de la porte, Draco Malfoy regardait ses fils être dans cet état « rêveur » que provoquait le piano d'Astoria qu'il avait gardé à sa mort. Ses yeux gris dévoraient SJ autant qu'il le pouvait et en remarquant le froncement de sourcil de Scorpius derrière le piano, il se demanda un instant ce qu'ils « voyaient » à ce moment-là.

Il regrettait beaucoup de choses et ne pouvait rien changer. Il avait perdu Harry, perdu son amie et femme emportée par la maladie, il avait également perdu son fils aîné à cause d'un malentendu mais ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux, se retenant de venir dans le salon musical pour enlacer SJ, sachant déjà qu'il se ferait violemment repousser.

Le piano se tut et l'homme partit, peu désireux de se faire voir de SJ qui le détestait… à raison.

* * *

><p><strong>Et encore une fin de « scène coupée » ici<strong>

**Bref, quand ça sera fait… dans un moment :D**

**Bye hi !**


	3. Two Step From Hell

**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Tamaki

**Genre** : **Teaser**/Angst/Drama/Hurt-Confort/Deathfic/Shonen-ai/TimeTravel/OCC

**Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter… j'emprunte juste quelques personnages histoire de les faire souffrir :D

**Résumé** : [Teaser] Un futur pas si éloigné que ça, un passé à sauver, un regard vert si entêtant et surtout, une destinée à changer…

**Note 1 **: Réponse au défi de Kumfu « Music » n°2. Il fallait donc faire une fic/OS/Teaser de fic, bref, ce qui nous inspirait avec une musique donnée. J'ai donc eu cette musique qui dure 1 minute 36 en tout.

**Note 2** : Biiiiien… outre le genre à rallonge, ça va pas être joyeux… comme les autres trailers en fait XD. Mais bon, cette fic est commencée (prologue et la moitié du chap 1… sur 22 en tout -_-'), je ne peux donc pas vous dire ce qu'il s'y passe en gros, sinon… ça sert plus à rien de la lire, hein ? Mais je vous mets son résumé :

_« Et si la seule chance pour que le futur puisse être sauvé est de modifier le passé… et si en faisant cela, vous saviez que vous courrez vers votre mort certaine… le feriez-vous ? »_

**Note 3** : Teaser étrange qui va vous faire hausser un sourcil, l'explication sera donnée en guise de « note de fin », afin de ne pas me spoiler et espérer vous surprendre, ne regardez pas maintenant )

**Musique** : Groove Addicts - Conviction

Bref, sur ce…

* * *

><p>Un sourire, une main qui refait les lacets défaits d'un jeune garçon échevelé sous les regards gris amusés de son père et son frère. Le regard vert identique qui se plante dans le sien en lui assurant que Serpentard ne serait pas si mal, même si Gryffondor pourrait être superbe aussi… tout comme Serdaigle… Père qui stoppe Papa avec un « non, ne finis pas ta phrase »…<p>

Un rire éclatant de joie et de bonheur…

Un sourire large et aimant…

…

Cette même bouche haletante, ces mêmes yeux verts écarquillés par les larmes et la fatigue des combats alors que le jeune homme tombe, rejoignant son meilleur ami déjà en train de disparaître. Un « Non ! » hurlé, une main qui se tend, essayant de l'agripper…

_Je t'aime, Papa…_

…

Un râle de douleur vite étouffé, un regard déterminé sous une masse de cheveux fous et noirs. Un roux et une brune aux cheveux touffus, à ses côtés, tremblants, il se relève, encore et encore sous les coups et les sortilèges lancés sur eux par le professeur de Défense. Les yeux étranges, sombres, hautains, froids, plantés dans les siens, ce sourire railleur qui le pousse à avancer… encore et encore…

Encore…

…

Un corps qui se heurte au sien au détour d'un couloir, le souffle qui se coupe, des yeux émeraude qui se plonge dans ceux de l'adulte face à lui. Inconscient du regard de l'autre homme, ils se fixent, ignorant la main tachée de sang qui goutte peu à peu au sol, attirant le regard gris clair du blond à leurs côtés.

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge », dit la cicatrice sur la main.

…

_« Je ne dois pas dire la vérité »_ pense le grand brun en fixant le regard bleuté scintillant et le sourire doux du vieux fou qui ne lui inspire pourtant pas confiance.

Secrets, douleurs cachées, tromperies, faux-semblants, ils doivent tout faire pour que cela change…

Tout…

…

Un rire mauvais, un regard noir qui les défie de poursuivre l'incantation, rire qui tourne vite à la négation quand tout se met en place, détruisant leur monde.

Un sourire hautain, satisfait et narquois des deux hommes qui se séparent d'une partie d'eux, offrant du sang, de la magie et leur âme en échange de leur voyage. Un regard échangé, deux paumes de main qui claquent l'une contre l'autre avant qu'elles ne se lient, comme par peur de se perdre dans le temps.

…

Une nuit, une lande écossaise perdue au milieu de nulle part, un duo, un bûcher fait des corps des siens.

Un craquement, un dernier regard, un dernier baiser sur la dépouille de son héros. Les flammes qui les réchauffent malgré eux, un _Crematoria_ lancé une ultime fois, sur le dernier corps.

- Nous ne serons jamais en paix, Scorp ! souffle soudain Albus Severus Potter en levant les yeux au ciel, laissant ses larmes s'écouler sur ses joues. Jamais.

- Un jour… commence Scorpius Malfoy

- Jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin donc<strong> : Déjà… j'espère que cela vous aura plu et surtout intrigué, la fiction est commencée ici, même si elle est « dure » à continuer vis-à-vis de mes obligations hors-fiction.

Sinon, comme vous avez peut-être pu le remarquer, beaucoup de chose sont bizarres dans ce teaser, cela se passe vite, les actions sont étranges, les interactions sont également surprenantes. On a des noms, on en a pas pour certains, etc… Il faut prendre la fiction à l'envers en fait. Le début est ma fin, comme cette fin est mon prologue… comme la musique me fait penser à une montre qu'on remonte…. Je suis partie de là.

Encore une fois, cela dépend de votre temps de lecture, mais cela devrait être « correct » (enfin, normalement).

A la prochaine, Minna-san !


End file.
